Remembrance
by xiXlToxiclXix
Summary: The lone hedgehog had thoughts running through his mind... Thoughts of the past... One-Shot.


**Hi, everyone.**

**This is just a short One-Shot I made.**

**It's based around remembrance, and before a certain game.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shadow the Hedgehog. All other related characters go to SEGA.**

**-S-**

A hedgehog skated across the field, his eyes intent on the familiar place which one could have resided in past times. Elegancy seemed to be burning within his soles, as he continued further, almost reaching the edge of the meadow.

The clearing was propped up above all other places, leading to a rather smooth bump within the green place.

As the ebony creature came to a stop, his hand immediately rested on the oak beside him, his eyes intent on it for a moment's worth.

"Hm..."

The gaze flew from the oak's trunk towards the tall, proud city of Westopolis, once torn apart from alien invaders. Despite the amount of damage the city had taken, the ruins no longer remained, as civilisation seemed to have re-built itself once more.

And, if it weren't for the mentioned creature, it wouldn't be there, superior and energetic as it was to that day.

The being looked to his side, seeing nothing but the rings surrounding his wrists, the red cuffs sat on his white gloves, and his jet black fur with that significant red streak.

Bright crimson... like blood.

The gaze faltered, resulting in the creature reminiscing over past events.

Eyelids shut slowly, on the verge of remembrance.

What was there to do at that moment in time? He was quite unclear on that question.

But he knew one thing.

His purpose.

His purpose was to aid humanity in times of need, no matter how much he loathed them, despite the fact that it was humanity who separated him from a loved one, sealed him away, turned on him.

He shook his head, slowly, his eyes remaining fully shut.

He didn't care about it anymore, as said before, **he'd put the past behind him.**

It didn't matter anymore...

Because... because, that's what caused so much destruction...

So much destruction...

That destruction he was so capable of giving... to humanity.

But he made a promise, an oath you might say.

He couldn't ever let his promise break; it was as fragile as a vase... easily broken... like humanity.

He had watched as they squabbled about, in fearful panic. The fear had dwelled in their irises as he hunted every single one of the G.U.N soldiers down. The city had been burning brightly, yet savagely, within his grasp.

Every single human had been at his ruthless mercy.

At the enemy's mercy.

The hedgehog could not suppress a frown.

If it had been that _easy_ with his own, unmentionable crimes within Westopolis, the humans were practically helpless...

_Helpless_... like his friend had been...

_**Maria**_.

That name rushed through his mind, which, somewhere, was begging him not to resurface that subject, but he refused that tiny voice.

The day G.U.N came... The day he had been sent to Earth... The day poor Maria...

With those thoughts, he became somewhat disturbed, cutting off the previous sentence quickly within his mind.

In his eyes, nothing but innocent blood had been spilled on that terrible day.

**-S-**

She had laid there, limp, and lifeless, over that lever, panting softly, breathless; of course she was...

_**She**_**'s innocent...**

Her aqua blue eyes had been staring at him, piercing his own soul with pleads, and promises.

_**She**_** doesn't such treatment...**

Her blonde hair had been shielding her face, the caring, yet weak, smile hidden beneath it, crossing her pale face.

_**She**_** hasn't hurt anyone...**

The sound of her sweet voice had been echoing throughout the room.

**No...**

She had pulled the lever, not caring for her own disadvantages of the situation.

**No...!**

She had spoken those words softly, yet in an angelic way, 'Sayonara... Shadow the Hedgehog...'

**But, that just can't be **_**her**_** fate! It just can't...!**

Then, that infernal bullet punctured her yet again, through and through, leaving her as brittle and helpless as a mere baby.

**The bullet... That damn bullet!**

He had screamed, and yelled, for all he was worth, seeing her out cold and unmoving on the metallic ground pained him so. '**Maria**!'

_**She**_**'s lifeless...**

Banging on the glass, he had been bawling and shrieking for the poor girl.

_**She**_** isn't moving...**

The capsule had given multiple jolts, as the captive had given numerous death glares to the humans whom were entering the room. He had kept up the stare act as the soldiers proceeded with their horrid massacre.

**Those humans...**

He had spotted the guns in their hands, and upon sight, anger had begun flaring within his crimson orbs.

**...Damn you **_**all**_**!**

Their attention had fixed on Shadow. They had been cautious, in fear of the rumoured creature, as one hastily rushed towards the controls in a desperate manner.

**Those humans are tempering with **_**Maria**_**'s last action...**

A feral growl had escaped from the hedgehog's muzzle, causing the mammals to reload their guns quickly, whilst the solo solider quickly tapped many buttons on the control panel.

**Those weapons have killed, and spilled innocence...**

However, the room's controls ceased to give up the command of sending the being down to that blasted planet.

**The capsule is shaking... I can't...!**

The motionless female was approached by one of the soldiers, as some aimed their guns at the glass which held Shadow captive.

**They won't stay away! **

Crimson orbs had watched as they eyed the body, a savage growl escaping the hedgehog owner's muzzle.

**Leave **_**her**_** alone...!**

The capsule had fallen, leaving the half-broken hedgehog to feel remorse wash over him like a simple tidal wave. His hands had been banging on the glass for at least two minutes, as Space Colony ARK grew out of sight.

_**Maria**_** is ****gone****...**

He had hurtled through the planet's atmosphere, drawing closer to the unknown world which he and the girl had spoken so much about, and had gazed in awe from afar.

**Earth...**

The sea had grown closer, moving into the hedgehog's sights as he had tried to figure out a way of escaping. He had felt gravity pulling him in.

**...That's where the humans lived.**

He had approached the destination, gaining closer to the island which resided in the middle of the ocean.

**That blue liquid is everywhere...**

The green area had vibrantly glowed, vivid, as he hurtled towards it. His eyes had hurt slightly from the brightness, as he was so used to the natural, artificial lights of the ARK. He had felt his body deprive him of the energy he so desperately required to escape the place. He felt the adrenalin deplete...

_**Maria**_** had given me **_**her**_**ticket**** to **_**freedom**_**...**

**-S-**

Grateful... he should be.

But it pained him, knowing the harsh reality.

The event wasn't to be considered pleasant.

_She_ didn't deserve it... No one aboard the ARK did.

All this... was because of him.

_She_ **should've** come with him.

_She_ **should've** been the one to get in the capsule first... he would've followed, he knew he would've.

_She_... _Maria_ might've **survived**...

A thought struck the dark hedgehog's cranium.

As mentioned before, **he'd put the past behind him.**

He did not intend on dwelling on it all his life.

He couldn't blame _everything _on those '_pathetic'_ humans, could he? Nor himself?

No.

_Maria_ wouldn't want that... _She_ would have wanted him to live his own life... Just as _she_ would have done.

Folding his arms, the hedgehog shook his head. The black eyelids reopened, revealing brilliant, crimson orbs.

They flickered open and shut at the glimpse of Westopolis.

"Hm..."

The busy city gave nothing but noisy traffic sounds, obstructing the calm silence the hedgehog so much preferred.

"Well, hi there, Mr. Sunshine~."

It took only a micro-second to figure out who that was.

Still with his back turned, he stated, "Rouge."

Said anthro gave a playful wink, a smirk falling on her muzzle. "Yup. So, is this your 'alone' time I'm so kindly interrupting?" The female represented the quotation with her fingers.

The black hedgehog turned his head slightly, unblinking. His red orbs were intent on hers.

"Why are you here?"

Rouge shrugged, a wink appearing within a moment. "Well, just came for a visit, as all. Can't a girl visit Mr. Sunshine every so often? Or is that in the 'not-a-reason-ies' zone, too?" She took a few steps closer, her arms folding.

Shadow narrowed his eyes, a hint of his stern frown falling on his muzzle. "The real reason, Rouge."

Rouge frowned. "But it'll ruin our lovely reunion!"

The hedgehog turned around fully, his arms still folded. "Rouge."

The female stopped, and then sighed, giving a shrug, disappointment filling her blue irises. "You can't blame me for trying." Rolling her eyes, she placed her hands on her hips, in a somewhat bored manner.

Shadow continued staring at her, waiting for the answer.

Annoyance crossed her face, as her tone turned somewhat serious, but still held that hint of playfulness. "Oh, alright, _handsome_. Apparently, you're wanted at G.U.N."

Shadow furrowed his eye ridges. "Is the matter serious?"

Rouge faked a frown. "How should _I_ know such things?"

He stared at her for a moment, looking at her blue orbs.

They seemed so much like _hers_...

The bat girl waved a hand in front of his face, her playful smirk reappearing, and her other hand falling by her side. "Hey, Mr. Sleepyhead~!"

"Hm?"

"You do know that they'll moan at you if you don't go, right?"

Shadow wavered a few moments.

She was right. They would probably be persistent about it. Even if it wasn't the right time for the situation, it was the act of work which always had to be done.

Or was it...?

Missions weren't exactly simple most times, although, they proved to be somewhat an easy line of work for Shadow.

Decisions.

Nodding his head slowly, he took steps forward. Eventually, he passed his comrade, whilst answering her request with a simple, "Fine." His voice had lost it's tone, as it had already become a tad impassive.

As he continued leaving, the bat pouted, her eyelashes batting. "Aren't you gonna' say goodbye?"

Shadow didn't answer, and just carried on walking, remaining unresponsive to the question.

The female shrugged again, before calling out, "Bye~!" She placed her gloved hand on her hip, the other waving slowly. A sigh escaped her lips, whilst she folded her arms and muttered, "I've got a date with a snowstorm. Yippee for me~."

The black hedgehog left the area, ignoring the previous mutterings belonging to the treasure hunter, not very interested at that moment in time. The previous thoughts were still pursued within his mind.

He still remembered that promise. And with his loathing in the way, he couldn't fulfil that request...

It occurred to him again. He would indeed do as he had mentioned previously...

He was certain of that decision...

Truly, he now was...

**He'd put the past behind him. **

**No one could say otherwise. **

**Not anymore.**

**-S-**

**I got a little bored, with Writer's Block and such, so I write this little One-Shot. **

**If you're curious of Rouge's date with a snowstorm, you might have to refer to a certain, hated game. (Although, I don't hate it, but a lot of others seem to dislike it. There were Shadouge moments galore in that game!)**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed it, or even liked it a little.**

**I'm hoping to write a few more One-Shots, but imagination can be stubborn sometimes. **

**Any reviews are welcome. Even constructive ones (No one's officially perfect at grammar, sense-making sentences, and spelling, right?).**

**-Toxic : )**


End file.
